


Nyx (黑夜女神)

by KateLaurant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Fray| Esteem, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Other, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, 公式光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 你在寂静中等待他的到来。（PWP。英雄的幻影第二人称视角，互攻表示有）
Relationships: Fray Myste/Warrior of Light, 光弗雷光
Kudos: 3





	Nyx (黑夜女神)

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型车，主线79讨伐后的时间点设置。  
英雄的幻影第二人称视角，互攻表示有。

时间所剩不多。

你一如既往地站在门前，在寂静中等待他的到来。他必将到来，无论理智是否愿意，因为此时此刻除了这里他已无处可去。有那么片刻你不确定自己是否真的想见到他，考虑到眼下的状况和其背后的意味；你也不确定等他出现后又该如何应对，一部分的你俨然疲惫不堪、想干脆朝疯狂的深处滑落，另一部分的你却几近绝望地想托起他、将他同自身扭紧，像藤与树——做些什么、随便什么，无论有多疯狂，只要能够改变现状……

无名的恐惧使你哽塞，他要是来得再迟些，或许就真的来不及、或许你会先被洪流吞噬——然而他出现得恰到好处，正如以往的无数次，英雄总是赶在万劫不复的前一刻到来。他风尘仆仆、遍体鳞伤，裂痕由内蔓延至表面，脸上带着种近乎愚蠢的困惑，仿佛他不明白自己为什么在这里。但当他看到你时，那整张面孔被一丝细微的笑容点亮，而你在那双蓝眼睛下获得暂时的平静。

你走上前，抓紧他的手。

他低声喃喃，含糊不清地用其他死者的名字呼唤你。你更用力了些。远处的苍穹——要是这里真的有类似天空的东西——已经开始破裂，几缕光线刀刃般切开黑暗，潮水声连绵不绝地冲撞着世界边缘。_看看你又给我们找了什么麻烦。_

不能留在这儿，你说，我们得去更安全的地方。

你牵着他一路往下，跋涉过无形的阶梯，往幽深的湖底而去；他则一言不发，全任凭你指引。阴影落在你们两侧，构筑变化出千万种形状：剑、破碎的斧头、篷车、一头龙、水晶、自幻想中诞生的神明轮廓。最终，你们来到了池底，那些怪物般的光芒尚且触及不到此处，也没有喧嚣的以太洪流。他饶有兴趣地打量着四周的虚无，但没有放开你的手。

“我们在哪儿？”

“你觉得这是哪里？”你反问。

“九霄云舍。”他最终答道。你叹了口气，_九霄云舍_，总是九霄云舍，当然没有更好的点子。在你心中某处你深谙他为何这么选择：或许是因为窗外看似永不止歇的大雪、因为酒馆中的醉话隔着门板传来、因为仅有炉火闪烁出燠热黯淡的红光——因为和曾经的约定之处如此接近。

你感到一阵被烛火扫过的颤栗。

“那么就九霄云舍。”你轻声说，一边更加靠近、消弭多余的距离。他伸手摘下你的面甲（它像一阵烟雾般消散），被冰冷金属覆盖的手指触碰着下颚。你在他的深海中看见自己的模样：相似的面貌，却有一双金色眼睛野兽般闪着疯狂的光；又好像更年轻些，一个来自过去的鬼魂。你捧住他的双颊吻了下去。

这个吻起初平和，_当你的手指游梭过他的发间、他的臂膀在你的腰后收紧，他的呼吸吹入你的存在_——之后愈发强硬，喘息变得低沉粗砺。他几乎是扯开包裹你的黑雾，而你颤抖着，竭尽所能地将他自无用地庇护着躯壳的每一寸凡尘中剥离。你们的脊背抵上寒冷的地面，_地面？湖水。墙壁。定义此处徒劳无功_。唇齿相接宛若互相啃噬。

他将你展开，嘴唇离开你的嘴唇，开始顺着喉管向下探索。你的双手紧紧攀住他的背，痉挛成爪状。_真奇怪_，当你们如此贴近时，一切反而显得更加虚幻。先前已经止息的恐慌再度侵卷你，连同深深的、深深的忧虑，尽管这更可能来自他。你听见他小声地说着什么，试图安抚你的情绪、说服你稍微放手，_可你如何能？_你拥紧他的方式像溺水之人攀附浮木，根本不可能松手，连周围无垠的黑暗都应和着发出嗡鸣，漆黑的雾气沿着你的手臂向上缠绕住他。你需要触碰他更多，必须要去确认。

_你回想起。精灵族的贤人用他一贯的方式缓慢地叙说，他在时间的裂缝中窥见一瞥的那些画面。帝国的兵器。黑蔷薇。第八灵灾。某个你们死去的未来。你不确定知晓命运是否算得上好主意，尤其是听见你们的名字和那样的结局联系在一起。_

_烦恼这些毫无意义。他告诉你，抑或说，至少他这么想。你知道他会听见你的声音，因此缄默不言。_

_可你应该喊出来，你应当大声呐喊，你为此而生。如果你不开口，那还有什么意义？_

不是现在。

你狂乱地呼吸着，头晕目眩，感受他的嘴唇、他的舌尖、他的牙齿、他混乱破碎的思绪。他贪婪地啜饮你，像是由此满足长期以来的焦渴。而你说服更多的阴影将他萦绕，模糊了自己人形的边界，就像每次做过的那样将所有的知觉都混淆成一团浊汤。他的肢体或是你的，想在这片混沌中分清毫无意义，你们本就浑然一体。

“弗雷。”他用那个名字请求你。_求你，求你。_你们的哽咽声相互重合。他的手掌探寻过你阴暗的每一寸，修补着每一道温热绽开的伤口、同时将它们撕裂得更深。_求你。_你近乎绝望地让他来占有你，好令你自己去吞噬他，填补你腹中尖锐疼痛的饥饿。他的蔚蓝双眼注视着你，目光炽热却涣散，你知道终有一日你会淹没在那片汪洋之下、原谅所有他给你们带来的伤害。

他的双唇擦过你的耳际，含着一缕淡薄的微笑，缓慢地进入你，或是说你困住他。他的动作正如以往每一回那般谨慎、小心且专注，仿佛是在经历一场他幻想出的奇异梦境、不确定自己的所作所为——对他来说兴许确实是。你克制不住嘲笑他的欲望，将双臂环绕过他的脖颈，像海妖俘虏倒霉的船员那样把他深深拉进你的拥抱，完美地互相嵌合。

_暗之战士。这个世界的人们开始这么称呼他，你感到非常讽刺。光或暗都无所谓，伟大的救世主，即便你死了你也是英雄。雅·修特拉和于里昂热低声争论着，警告他，无法消化的光以太究竟会导致什么结果。她甚至误以为你们是食罪灵。但烦恼这些毫无意义。他说，并没有再主动询问任何问题，毫不动摇地迈进森林、封闭千年的神殿、矿井深处。因为他不去还有谁来完成应达成之事？_

_你依旧想尖叫。_

深渊翻涌着。世界颠倒过来，你急不可待地倾轧向他，给予他一切他所渴求的、夺走他一切你尚未取走的，为他每一声困兽般的呻吟自尾椎升起狂烈的战栗。你虔诚地不断亲吻他、重复他的名字，_你们的_名字。庄重地、迷狂地，像呢喃一句秘语、一道诅咒。你呼唤池底所有的阴影，用你和你们知晓的秘密包覆住他、将他裹入你的黑暗之下。这里如此纯粹（只有你们的呐喊）、如此坚固，却又泡沫般脆弱。在这个地方你企图修缮他、重新缝合他支离破碎的灵魂，曾经放下过的偏执和愤怒在此刻重新主宰你，_主宰你们_。

你动作着，吻他、侵入他、吞没他，让自己顺着他的血管流淌过四肢百骸、直至盘踞在心跳声中。你的黑暗汹涌奔腾，凄惨地想将那堆无温度的异样以太驱逐，吼叫着说他是你的。_你是他的_。

然而那些多余的光辉不会离开，_令人作恶的寄生虫们_。离开这里，你说，离开这里。你不断重复，忽然分不清是在为了何事冲谁开口——如此熟悉的话语，让你回想起那个尚且更为怨忿、更加尖刻的自己；想起你们站在没过脚踝的大雪之中，履行着谎言与真心夹杂的约定。_离开这里_，你和他说。离开这里，让我们一起逃走。_我来给你真正的自由——_

_对_。你猛地意识到什么。你大睁着双眼，丝毫不介意自己看起来可能有多么疯狂：黑色雾气像雷雨云般滚动着，几乎分辨不出人形，只有双眼像熔化的黄金烧穿灵魂。和狂暴的情绪相反，你抚摸他面颊的动作轻柔得不可思议，就连蝴蝶振翅与之相比都过分粗糙。

“逃走吧。”你对他说，喘不过气来。你之中或许是心脏的位置仍旧痛苦地皱缩着，寻求关怀、寻求被爱；有诸多强烈的感情扭成一团，使你近乎半盲，“让我们逃走，离开这儿。你已经付出了够多，没有人能怪你。”_逃走吧。你在大审门前冲他伸出双手。去一个不需要英雄的地方，当籍籍无名的旅人……_——可是你们能逃去哪里？你曾经天真地幻想只要离开那片被神钟爱的土地就能获得自由，但现实并非如此，甚至在你们抵达其他世界后也重蹈复撤。你感到滚烫的泪水自你的眼眶落入他的眼眶。

而他，他平和地望着你，与他站在白云崖前哨看向你时的神色相同：那份悲伤的理解、担忧、和奇特的怜悯，使他看上去如此遥远；哪怕你们比人与人所能触及的要亲近百倍、哪怕眼下你们正彼此交融，他依然遥远。他伸出手温和地拢住你的面孔，而你在那触碰下崩溃，被他的举动安抚、又或者被彻底激怒。

深渊呼啸着，不管不顾，你一时半会儿只心想着将那个神情自他脸上完全抹去：摧毁他、再将他重组，就像他反复将你舍弃又寻回。他长叹起来，半是纵容半是被你强迫地回应着，身躯向上拱起，十指绞紧无处不在的暗影。你们互相吞食，心跳化为同一阵心跳、嘴唇相融化做同一张唇齿、血脉连结化为同一条江流，连思想的边界都在极端的喧嚣和宁静中融解，变得不再重要。你们攀至顶点的瞬间在此地变为永恒，以至于这一刻一切都是真实：他将永远不需要从这里离开、可以永远地沉睡在这片内心的阴暗；爱着你、被你爱着；他将被你囚禁又守护着、同时束缚着你。也许你们无法逃往外面世界的任何地方，但只要你们待在这里就能从尘世逃离。

你知道，只要这漫长的一瞬过去，它们又会变回另一条无法兑现的诺言；而他很快会醒来，把这里当作又一场找寻你的诡异梦境，然后去迎接命运的裁决。然而至少现在还不需要，现在的他仍然什么都不是、仍然不会成为任何人，只是你的、只拥有你。你允许自己被他拥抱，这一次在他的怀抱中你真正地安静下来，无声地咀嚼着双份的空洞与极乐。

你闭上眼睛。

风暴结束了，尽管他并没有松开你——你不愿放开他。你们四肢纠缠地躺着，听见他低声笑起来，手指无意识地梳着你的头发。

“为什么你总是要给我们找这么多麻烦。”良久，你用尽可能正常的声音斥责他。

“我没有想找麻烦。”他习惯性地辩驳，“我本来就是想解决问题，我不想让那个未来发生。”接着他开始鹦鹉学舌地重复于里昂热说过的那些话、注以水晶公补充的信息：第八灵灾。光之泛滥。黑蔷薇。世界合并……_真是够了_。

“是啊，被毒气杀死或者变成怪物，我真的说不清哪个更糟。”你的语气比预期中的更加苦涩，直接拭去了他脸上一贯的微笑。你看着他的表情闪烁了几次，最终定格于愧疚。

“我很抱歉。”他疲惫地说。

可你想要的并不是这个。你伸手描摹过他的眼角和眉心，企图抚平每一丝皱褶、消除他眼下团积的阴翳。“你为什么要道歉？”

他不再躲闪你的视线，直直地望进你的眼睛，其中一无所有的恳切使你的动作顿住。“我知道，我又搞砸了。”他承认道，“我应该更谨慎地行事、应该思考无影是否有别的阴谋……又或者，就像爱梅特赛尔克说的，假如我更强大些说不定就能承受住那些光，就不会牵扯进其他人，不会变成现在这样——你也不必因为我的鲁莽和我一同承受代价。”

这些话语令你浑身僵硬，一部分的你尖叫着“你怎么敢这么想！？”，但现在的你已经能说服自己道他不该多承受这些。你沉默地思忖着，最终小心地将手臂绕过他的后背，变成一个环抱的姿势。

“我不需要你的道歉。”你慢慢地说，衡量着声音中不同情绪的占比，最后决定使用更近似调笑的语调完成后半句，“我太了解你了，无论如何你都会做自己认为对的事，我已经习惯了。何况，我们都知道在某个未来我们已经一起玩完了。”你直视着他的双眼，扬起一丝讥讽的笑容，暗自祈祷他不要在这个时候听见你深处的哀鸣。

他对你的回答有些茫然，显然在思索除了忏悔以外的答复。你趁这一刻收紧了双臂，贴近他，仿佛藤与树。“我不想你为这些事道歉。”_虽然你应该道歉_。你把面孔埋在他的肩上喃喃，好回避那双蓝眼睛，“从过去到现在，我和你经历过无数艰难的时刻，有很多次我都以为万劫不复……但你会反驳我、找到一条出路。所以这次你或许也能，谁知道呢？”

_无数画面在你闭合的眼前滑过：这是最后一只灵光卫，结束他，结束一切。无法承受的光四处流窜，你们哀鸣着，整个视界被眩目的白色污染。古·拉哈·提亚的坦白，然后他难以置信地倒下。不，救救他。无影纵声嘲笑着，又露出高高在上的同情。你会变成怪物。他说。昔日的战友会成为你的敌人。你们想大声反驳说你错了，但可怖的饥肠辘辘和恶心感堵住了咽喉。以及寒冷，寒冷、寒冷——_

你不敢相信自己将要说些什么。

“而且，就算……就算你这次不再有任何路可走，或者你做了更多蠢事最终失败了。”你的喉咙生疼，每个字都像碎玻璃割得血肉模糊，“我会和你一起迎接它的到来，我不可能让你丢下我。”

他愣了愣，张开嘴——但你绝望地仰起头，用一个漫长的、交换呼吸般的吻封上了可能到来的另一句歉意。_活下去_。即便在所有话语后你仍无法遏制地想将这个渴望传达给他，无望地希冀他能领会到你真正的愿望。_活下去，活下去_。有时你是多么恐惧：当你们做出了众多妥协、你接纳他如此之深、你理解他的旅途于他而言有多么重要后，你忽然感到偌大的恐惧——害怕自己有朝一日变得同他一样，只因你如此爱他、为了他愿意作出所有牺牲，可到那时还有谁来为你们的缄默发声？

但等你们分开了这个吻，你看到他向你露出一抹睡意朦胧的微笑，他的海面波光粼粼，那份必要的畏惧又被渐渐淡忘。你叹了口气，向他保证他已经可以睡去，或者说在另一边醒来，因为你不可能真的留他到永远。

他的声息逐渐趋于沉寂。你始终紧拥着他，力度大到仿佛能留下痕迹，哪怕他皮囊下滚动的寒冷光芒灼伤了你。在谷底的黑暗中，你听着遥远的穹顶连绵不绝地传来冰川破裂的噪响，没有温度的海潮声由远及近。于这片岌岌可危的平衡线上，你毫无期待地等候着他下一次的到来。


End file.
